1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fighter robot system, and more particularly, to a fighter robot system that supplies power to two fighter robots, which have a match against each other, through respective power lines and prevents the power lines from becoming entangled even when the robots are moving.
2. Description of Related Art
The robotics industry is developing every day, and is expected to become one of the important industries that determine national competitive power in the future. Recently, various types of robots are being developed in response to improvements in robot technology. For example, pet dog robots in the form of puppies, cleaner robots, which serve to clean indoor spaces, fighter robots, which have a match against each other in a predetermined space, and the like are distributed in the market. These robots are fabricated according to their respective uses.
These robots are provided with a separate battery and can operate until the battery is exhausted. Therefore, the robots stop operating in response to the exhaustion of the battery after the elapse of a certain time. In this case, it is inconvenient to recharge or replace the battery.
Attempts to supply power without wires have been made in order to solve these problems. For example, Korean Patent No. 0438255 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,076 and 6,044,767 are technologies that supply DC power by supplying positive and negative voltages to electric devices, such as electric vehicles, through a plurality of conductor panels provided on the underside.
These technologies may be suitable for electric devices that remain in constant contact with the panels, since the plurality of conductor panels is provided across the underside in order to supply power and the electric devices or the like are powered through the conductive panels. However, it is difficult to stably supply power to upright fighter robots, which walk upright with two legs, since the feet of the robots are frequently separated from the panels. In addition, it is troublesome since a circuit for rectifying power supplied through the conductor panels should be provided inside each robot.
Accordingly, it is preferred that power be supplied through separate power lines in order to stably supply power to the fighter robot. However, when power is supplied to the fighter robot through wires, the movement of the robot is greatly limited. In particular, as two fighter robots move individually, the two power lines connected to the robots tend to be entangled, thereby limiting the movement of the robots.
Accordingly, in the art, there is demand for the development of a technology that can stably supply power to two fighter robots, which have a match against each other, through power lines while preventing the power lines from becoming entangled even when the robots are moving.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.